Fanboy Moments
by nevershoutbribri
Summary: JONAS. Macy Misa's number one fan is none other than Nicholas Lucas himself. She considers him to be a bit of a fanboy. Nick/Macy. AU. Multi-chapter.


**A/N: This was kind of inspired by What If by angellwings.  
That series is amazing, you should check it out! ;)**

Anyway.  
I thought this was a cute idea, so, here you go. 

* * *

  
Nick remembered the day perfectly. It had been going pretty smoothly for the youngest member of JONAS. That is, until, Stella told him some news.

"Guys, guys, guess what!" She exclaimed, grinning at the three boys. Nick took a sip of his water as Joe jumped right in.

"What, Stell?" He smiled at his blond friend.

"Macy's transferring here!" Nick's eyes widened and he was vaguely aware of his water spewing out all over poor Kevin until his brother screamed in disgust.

"Oh my God!" Kevin exclaimed. "Ew, ew, ew!" Joe leaned against the locker, clutching his stomach, laughing loudly.

"Oh, ha, ha, that was, ha, awesome! Hahaha!" Kevin, drenched, scowled.

"That was _gross_." He said, frowning. "What was that for, man?"

"Are you still obsessed with her?" Stella said, grinning at him. He fumbled over his words, blushing.

"No! No, no, no. What gave you that idea?" Joe, who had calmed down, replied before Stella could.

"Maybe the fact that your blushing majorly right now?"

"Or that you spit all over me when she said she was coming here?" Kevin said, glaring.

"Oh, uh, well," he cleared his throat, "I didn't want to say something with my mouth full. It's impolite." They all rolled their eyes at him that time.

"Okay, anyway," Stella began, "she starts tomorrow." She grinned brightly. "How great is that? It's great, right, Nick?" She teased.

"Yeah, awesome." He squeaked, embarrassed, turning away. "I'm going to the library. Bye." He could hear Joe telling Stella that was his 'thinking place' and Kevin asking for new clothes as he turned the corner.

Now, knowing what he did, Nick was trying to think of some way to,

A. Meet her.  
B. Completely avoid her.  
Or, C. Stay home tomorrow.

He couldn't come up with any solid reasons for any. He sighed, sitting down at one of the large library tables. The librarian smiled at him from her desk. He smiled in return, dropping his gaze to his algebra book in front of him. He really didn't want to spend his lunch period here, but what else could he do?

Stella had first told them about Macy two years ago. She said, and I quote, "She's into all types of sports, you know. Baseball, football, basketball, the works. Her favorite baseball team is the Yankees. Aren't they your favorite, too, Nick?"

And from that moment on, Nicholas Jerry Lucas was hooked on Macy Anne Misa, sportswoman extraordinaire.

It had gotten to the point where he typed "Macy Misa" into the YouTube search bar. Evidently, nothing about _his_ Macy came up. So, he got some videos from Stella. Simply because he and I quote, again, "wanted to see how good she was."

(She was amazing, by the way.)

As he finally packed his things up and went to his next class, he tried to calm himself down. You're Nick Lucas, man. You met Jessica freaking _Alba _just fine, didn't you?

With the thought in mind, Nick confidently bounced his way to his next class, thoughts of Macy Misa dropped from his brain. (At least for a little while.)

* * *

The next day came quickly. Everything seemed normal; the sun was shining, Joe was demanding dinosaur shaped pancakes, Frankie was signing some papers for their dad, Kevin was sleeping in his oatmeal.

But, something felt different. To Nick, anyway. No one else seemed phased. So, he just sat down, said good morning, and quietly ate his cereal in peace.

He remembered, suddenly, why the day was different when he walked through the front doors of Horace Mantis Academy. _Macy Misa was coming today. _He stopped dead in his tracks, his brothers knocking into him.

"Uh, dude, why'd you stop?" Joe asked.

"You're not gonna spit all over me, again, are you?" Kevin backed away from him.

"No, I just, uh, don't feel, uhm, good. I think I'm gonna go home–" Joe tossed his arm around his brother's shoulder, smirking.

"Nope, nope. You're not getting out of meeting Ms. Misa. No way, no how."

"I'm not trying to get out of meeting her." He blushed. "My stomach hurts."

"You're nervous." Kevin said, smiling. "About meeting Macy."

"I'm not nervous!" He yelled. "She's just a girl."

"A girl you've been obsessed with for two years." Joe added. Nick scowled, pushing him away.

"I'm not nervous." He repeated slowly. "Why don't you go bother Stella?"

"I will." Joe beamed. "Here she comes and oh, look who's with her."

"It's Macy." Kevin sang, mocking him. "They're _coming_."

"No, they're not." Nick rolled his eyes.

"Then who's that?" Joe nodded down the hall. He looked, spotting Stella talking to an adorable brunette. He felt himself blushing as they came closer. Before the brunette spotted him, he turned and ran, listening to his brothers fading laughter as he got out of there.

* * *

At lunch time, Nick crept around every corner carefully, watching out for the love his life, the cheese to his macaroni, the–

"Nick?" He jumped sky high, whirling around to see an amused Joe.

"Dude, you scared me!"

"Sorry." He laughed. "Jumpy, eh?"

"No." He mumbled.

"Whatever you say." Joe smirked, patting his back. "Better get to lunch soon. You might not have a seat, you know."

"What?" He blinked, watching Joe wave over his shoulder. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he dialed in his locker combination. He got his afternoon things and as he turned around to head to lunch, he froze. A girl had been standing behind him, seemingly waiting to speak. She smiled as he looked at her with wide eyes.

"You're Nick, right?" She asked. "Hi, I'm Macy. Stella told me about you." Words escaped him, his voice silent as his mouth hung open. "Are you okay?"

"Uhm," he said pathetically, "uh…"

"Nick?" She stepped closer, peering at him with curious eyes. He backed away, hitting the lockers. "Is something wr–Nick!" His eyes rolled back and he was out cold.

* * *

Nick groaned, sitting up. He looked around, holding his throbbing head. He was in the nurse's office. He covered his face in embarrassment, remembering why he was here. _He had a fangirl moment._

"I'm so stupid." He said to himself. "Stupid, stupid, stupid." He thought, briefly, that he was a fan**boy **and not a fan**girl**, but didn't dwell on it. He pushed himself off the cot and grabbed his bag, heading for the door. He could hear the nurse speaking to someone outside. As he went to grab the knob, the door magically opened and _oh no. _

"Nick!" Macy exclaimed as he stumbled back.

"M-M..." He stuttered, eyes wide.

"Oh, please don't faint again!" She waved her hands around. "Please!"

"I-I, uh…"

"I'll just leave you two alone, then." The nurse smiled awkwardly, closing the door.

"I don't understand." Macy said. "I'm just…well, me. Why did you…you know…freak out like that?" _Great, she thinks you're a freak. Nice job, Mr. Three points shy of a genius_.

"I don't…I don't know?" He said stupidly, blushing. She took a small step forward, and he took a step back. She stopped, frowning.

"I'm just plain old Macy Misa, Nick. There's no reason for you to be all star struck around me." She offered a smile. His heart damn near melted.

"B-But...but..."

"Here, let's start over." She offered her hand. He stared at it, blinking. "I'm Macy. What's your name?" He stayed completely still for a moment.

"I'm, uh, Nick." He carefully grasped her soft hand and shook it, blushing furiously. He kept his arm pinned to his side, hand tingling.

"There. That was easy. Can we be friends, please?" She asked. "I'd really like to get to know you."

"You-You…what?" He wobbled slightly.

"Not again!" She exclaimed, quickly getting closer and holding his shoulders. "Think happy thoughts, Nick!"

"W-What?" He blinked, shaking his head, staring down at the small girl. "You're touching me." He stated, her hands feeling like fire.

"Oh, uh," she stepped away, "sorry."

"N-No, that's not what I meant. You can touch me." She blushed at what he said. He felt his face heat up in return. "I-I mean, you know, I…uhm…"

"I know." She bit her lip. "This is gonna take some time, isn't it?" He nodded, not trusting his voice. She sighed. "Well, okay. At least we're friends."

"Y-Yeah." He nodded again. They were quiet for a moment.

"Nick?" He looked up immediately.

"Y-Yes?"

"You're in JONAS, aren't you?" She questioned, eyebrow rising. His heart fluttered.

"You know my band?"

"Well, yeah. I really like you, actually." His eyes widened. "I mean your band! I like your band!" She corrected.

"O-Oh." His shoulders slumped. "Well, uhm, thank you."

"You're welcome." The bell rang, making both teens jump. "We missed lunch." Macy stated.

"We?"

"Yeah, I waited for you to wake up." She fumbled with her hands. "I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Oh." His cheeks tinted pink. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it." She smiled, walking out into the hall with him. "We could grab something to eat after school, if you want?"

"Just us?" His voice squeaked.

"Well, yeah. We're the only ones who missed out."

"Uhm…" He swallowed, averting his eyes to several different places before looking back to her. "Sure."

"Great!" She grinned. "Just no more fanboy moments, okay?" His face lit up with color at the teasing. She giggled, skipping off. "See you later, Nick!"

"S-See you." He said, more to himself than to her.

* * *

**A/N: Hm. Well, I think I actually like this.**

**And there's a possibility of more chapters…depends on what you guys think.**

**Review? :)  
**


End file.
